Conventionally, there have been advocated various structures for connecting a terminal with a coaxial cable including signal line for an automobile.
For example, there is described in the PTL 1 that to a core wire of a coaxial cable an inside terminal is crimped, and outside the inside terminal isolating resin (dielectric) is formed, then outside the isolating resin an outside terminal is set so as to be crimped to a conductive braid of the coaxial cable.
The inside terminal is a tubular female terminal, from tip of which a pin-type mating male terminal is inserted. The inside terminal and the outside terminal are isolated by a middle isolating resin. The inside terminal is made to be bonded with isolating resin while coupled to a carrier of lateral coupling terminal (release of the carrier, i.e., a coupling strip, simultaneously).